


Buddy Picture

by fictionalcandie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Movie Reference, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in awhile, people get put in the same place at the same time, and they just <em>fit</em>, ain't it a beautiful thing, and that, my friend, is how you wind up with real, authentic on-screen quality, on-screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy Picture

“Am I Cassidy, or are you?” James asked, bottle to his lips. His voice pitched low to not wake the boys in the beds, at their backs, deep in the shadowed recess of the room not spilling with half-moon light.

Sirius tilted his head, to better catch the twinkle of the stars, black hair falling around his ears. “I always sort of fancied the Kid, really.”

James scoffed, softly. Sirius cut his eyes sideways, abandoning one twinkle for another.

“She was the Kid’s girl to begin with,” James pointed out by way of objection.

Sirius grinned.

“Oh, _please_ ,” said James, a scornful curl to the corners of his mouth. “Pull the other one, Pads.”

Sirius moved his eyes back to the sky. “She liked me first,” he said, reaching out to steal their Butterbeer from where it was propped in James’s lap. “Didn’t you, Lily?”

A sleepy affirmative noise from the mess of blankets they’d abandoned on the floor between and just behind them had James huffing indignantly. Lily stretched, uncurling herself, arms and legs going up, bumping the boys indiscriminately, and a tousled head of red hair popped up over the window seat, blinking at them through the stars.

“He was charming,” Lily said, not stooping to defensiveness. “A hand?”

Two arms, James’s left and Sirius’s right, shot down and snaked around her, catching under her shoulders and drawing her up to nestle in what little space their bodies didn’t occupy on the seat.

“Operative word being ‘was’?” asked James, hopeful, fingers mixing freely with the soft red strands spread over his chest.

“Operative word being ‘you weren’t’,” said Sirius, calm, fingers stroking the smooth skin of the ankles and calves invading his lap.

Lily giggled quietly. “You guys are so _easy_.”

Sirius’s gaze met James’s. There might have been two resigned sighs, but they sounded like one in the dark of the dorm.

“What do you reckon, Lily?” asked James, after a few minutes filling up with their private brand of silence. “The Kid, or Cassidy?”

She stretched a little again, and their hands tightened on her briefly. “For whom?”

“Y’know, _us_ ,” Sirius replied.

She cracked one eye open and gave them an accusing green look. “Didn’t they die horribly, all alone in South America?”

James’s chin rose. “Allegedly,” he answered coolly. “Some say they didn’t.”

“And anyway,” added Sirius, “it was in a blaze of glory, _together_.”

“Oh,” she said. And, “That’s different, then.”

“So?” asked James.

The green eye closed, and she snuggled some more, her warmth making the boys shiver. “ _You_ always do the thinking, don’t you. It’s obvious.”

Sirius smirked over her head. “See?”

James glared, only a little, for effect.

“ _Told you_ she liked me first.”

“Shut up, Sundance.”


End file.
